Jacob Petrova
by kelsi106
Summary: After his foster father Alaric is killed Jacob Petrova moves to Mystic falls to find out more about the biological family that abandoned him and protect the doppelganger and maybe some revenge for Alaric on the way.
1. Leaving for the Falls

**Chapter 1 Leaving for the Falls**

My foster mom drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Hollywood, the sky a perfect cloudless blue. I was wearing my trademark black skull and crossbones muscle shirt that shows off my hard earned muscles through it and my tattoo of a howling wolf, black leather biker jacket, baggy ripped dark wash jeans and steel toed combat boots. My carryon was my laptop and my camera bag.

I was moving to a small town named Mystic Falls. It was from this strange and mysterious town that I was found by the chief of police my foster father when I was only a few months old in the edge of the woods. My birth parents abandoned me with only a note with my name Jacob Stephan Petrova.

I love my foster mom, I do I am a momma's boy, but I loved Alaric my foster dad more. So when I found out he died I was devastated and wanted vengeance. But I knew he wouldn't want that and would want me to look after Jenna and her niece and nephew. So I knew I had to return, I may hate the town but not enough to miss the funeral.

It was Mystic Falls that I now exiled myself to my distain. I detested the Falls. I loved Hollywood, I had lots of friends, plenty of sunlight and blistering heat. I loved the atmosphere and the girls who would keep me company.

"Jake," Isabelle said to me- the last thousand and one miles had been silent in mourning since the small mini funeral we had at home. When I told her I wanted to move back in time for my first day of collage Monday, she argued wanting to come with me but I knew she really didn't and couldn't.

"You don't have to do this son."

Isabel looked nothing like me, she is about 5'2, and she has dark auburn hair, emerald green eyes and pale white skin. While I am 6'3, tanned olive skin tone, muscled from hours of workout and MMA training, black short spiked hair and dark brown almost black eyes. ( **Think Jacob Black from Twilight)**

As I stared at her, tearstained face I berated myself on making her cry and worried about how she would get on without me there with her. Of course John will be there with her when he can, and her friend that I had never met but not for lack of trying. So I knew she would not be alone, but still I worried for her, she has raised me her whole life when she couldn't raise her daughter, with Alaric dead and John only coming when he can which isn't much she will probably be lonely and I wonder what this will do to her. But I have to do this.

"Isabel, I'm sorry but I need to do this. Alaric would never forgive me if I leave Jenna unprotected. Besides maybe if I could find out about…" I trailed off not wanting to offend or hurt her.

"Your birth parents," she finished quietly. Isabel and Alaric both knew I loved them but there will always be that little boy in me that wants to find out about them. They know I can't bring myself to call them mom and dad until I found out, though I will forever regret not calling him dad at least once before he died.

Clearing her throat and blinking away tears she said, "Tell Jenna I said hello."

"I will." I promised nodding my head.

"I'll see you soon," she insisted, "you can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me." But I could see the reluctance in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged her "It'll be fine. I love you Isabel."

She hugged me one last time and I got on the plane for what would be a long ride.

I put on Egypt Central's _White Rabbit_ on my iPod and settled down for a nap my last thought being _I hope I won't regret this move._


	2. Welcome Home

**Chapter 2 Welcome Home**

Jenna had been pleasantly surprised to find out I was coming home to Mystic Falls. Everyone knew I had issues with this place. First being abandoned as a baby in the woods, then being different than others.

I always knew about the supernatural I could see them as they are. Ghosts, witches, vampires and werewolves you name it I have seen it. All I have to do is look at a person and I will know what they are. So I knew Isabelle is a vampire before she told me, she also told me about her daughter Elena, how John is Elena's father, who the Salvatore's are, the tomb, everything.

I knew Alaric knew too that's why despite her being his ex-wife's daughter he took Elena under his wing like he did with me. Though Elena knew Isabelle is her mother she has no idea John is her father or about me. We left when she had to give her up taking me with her.

Anyway, after taking a cab to the Gilbert house I found my black Ducati motorcycle waiting for me. Including a vampire leaning on it. That made me mad! How dare this bloodsucker touch my bike that Alaric and I built together! I could see my foster sister Elena trying to get him off instead he decided to sit on it!

Marching up to the bloodsucker I knew he heard me, but he didn't care. Elena saw me coming and my face must have looked something fierce because she gasped and took a step back or it could be my Colt .45 revolver pointed at the back of the vamps head.

"Get the fuck ff my bike bloodsucker! Or else I'll shoot you and trust me werewolf and vervain mixed bullets hurt like a bitch!" I knew who this chump was, Alaric's drinking buddy Damon Salvatore and Elena's boyfriend Stefan's big brother. Damon Salvatore from what I understand is ruthless, arrogant, cocky and an all around asshole. But he is remarkably loyal. Immediately at vamp speed he sped off of the bike to attack me but I saw it coming.

I have fifth sense in fighting, I see the attack coming before it happens and immediately know how to counter it. Plus it helps I was raised by two vampire hunters, John and Alaric and a vampire, Isabelle.

So as soon as he sped over I sent a roundhouse kick to where I knew his balls were and my aim was true. As soon as he is down holding his nuts in place I aimed my gun to his temple and cock the gun for good measure.

Not looking up from Damon's defiant glare I spoke to Elena "honestly Gilbert, I come home to bury my foster dad and to meet John and my foster mom Isabelle's baby girl only to find this asshole on my bike. Charming way to be welcomed home isn't it?"

I really want to stake him as it is I can't because he was Alaric's friend and is Elena's frenemy. During the tension filled stare down between Damon and I, I barely noticed Jenna was there the whole time.

Luckily she knew about all this John and I made sure to tell her everything though she played dumb to the others because she didn't want them to compel her to forget so when she is compelled she fakes it since she is always drinking and wearing vervain.

"Jacob, put the gun away Alaric wouldn't want you to kill his best friend. So if you would, leave your gun and stakes at the door Alaric left you something inside."

Seeing Damon and Elena's shocked faces I smirked as I roughly brushed past the shocked vampire and went inside to comply to Jenna's wishes.


	3. Not Invited

**Chapter 3 Not Invited!**

After I put away my gun and stake away in their respective holsters I looked towards Jenna Gilbert Alaric's fiancé' who was leaning against the doors with her arms crossed smirking at me and shaking her head fondly.

She was probably remembering the time when I was 17 and Alaric had already told her about vampires. I was showing her my gun, it was my first gun I had just got it so I was obsessed with it. I remembered she looked from me to the gun then back to me and said real serious like "you call that thing my precious and I am having you committed." We had a good laugh about at that though it was Alaric who did which served him being committed alright- to the couch!

Shaking my head of that memory I focused on Jenna to see her with tears slowly streaming down her face looking like she was holding in a sob. I rushed forward and brought her in one of my bear hugs trying to convey how much I understand her pain and how much I missed her and Alaric both.

That broke the damn she clutched me tighter if that was possible, sobs racking her small frame. "Shh! Jenny. It's okay just let it out." I cooed in her hair where I had my face buried. Knowing that she is not just crying over Alaric but for the pain of being lied to by her sister about Elena, about Elena and Jeremy trying to keep her out of this and for all of the people she's lost to vampires.

I don't even think she realized it when I moved us inside the house Elena following silently behind until Damon who had tried to follow us got stuck at the door confusing us but unlike Elena who was upset about this new development I was happy.

"Hey why can't I get in?"" Damon whined trying to force his way in and getting more frustrated when he couldn't. Elena stood from where she took a seat on the loveseat in front of us in the living room to invite Damon in.

"I give you permission to enter my home Damon."

Wow the nerve of this girl! Inviting a vampire in Jenna's house without asking when that didn't work she had the nerve to tell Jenna to invite him in! Just as Jenna was about to say something I finally put my foot down.

"No! You are not invited! You want to listen you can hear perfectly well after the shit you've caused this family I'm surprised you haven't been staked yet. Alaric must've really had a soft spot for you. But guess what I don't so no you aren't invited!" I practically growled at him.

I mean seriously how the hell could the old man have allowed him to live? He killed Jeremy, yes he had the Gilbert family ring on to bring him back but he took away his hunter birthright away from him as well as his life when he killed him. He compelled Jeremy to forget Vicky, he compelled Jenna and Elena multiple times forcefully fed his blood to Elena and fed from her, he threatened this family repeatedly not to mention the other people he has hurt.

Elena whirled at me so fast if I had been anyone else and didn't see it coming I would have been slapped but I wasn't anyone else and I did see it coming so I just caught her fist and went from glaring at Damon to Elena. I warned her using my quiet but dangerous tone of voice to show her I am not a man to be trifle with and just how serious I am.

"Now listen here and listen good Doppelganger. The only reason you are even breathing right now is because of Jenna and your birth mother, my foster mother would sooner drain me dry than allow me to hurt you. But you are really trying my patience little girl." Shoving her away with a little more force than necessary I sat back down on the couch and resumed holding Jenna.

As much as I love Isabelle who to all intents and purposes is my mother, my family so is Jenna. Though unlike Isabelle who is like both my best friend and mother, Jenna is like a big sister to me and it killed me to see her in pain and it pissed me off when she was threatened or in danger in any way shape or form. And allowing Damon anywhere near her and being invited in this house with access to her anytime is a threat and danger to her that I will not allow again.

 _Never again Jenna I swear on Alaric's and my own soul I will protect you and the Gilberts with everything I am and whatever it takes. I won't fail you like I failed Alaric_


End file.
